


Solangelo - Night by Night

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Night by Night [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, College, Domestic, Fluff, Glutton for Punishment, Implied Smut, M/M, Post-The Trials of Apollo, So much angst, The Author Regrets Everything, all grown up, solangelo, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Four years after the original fic Day by Day, Will and Nico have moved to New Rome to attend college at U.C. Berkeley.  Will it be the start of something better?





	1. The First Day Of College

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm doing it. I'm making a future fic because I need smutty goodness and I can't handle my little baby angels being corrupted at the tender age of fifteen. Same stuff goes for this fic as goes for the other, if you want a prompt, send it. Let me know night or day, I'll write it up.

Nico di Angelo attended his first college class. First mortal, college class. In a real college. In Berkeley, no less. He and Will had both been accepted to U.C. Berkeley at the start of the year, somehow both getting full scholarships to attend the prestigious school. They had moved into their new flat at the beginning of summer, which just so happened to be safely tucked away in New Rome. Nico didn’t care if they attended university inside the quiet city limits, but Will insisted on an “actual diploma” from a “real college” and that was that. If they ever hoped to branch out and leave the demigod world, it was probably for the best, so Nico refrained from complaints and applied to join him. He never expected to actually get in, and once he had, he had no clue what to take. He settled on Liberal Arts and decided that should a major arise that sounded better, he’d change course. For now, he was happy to take general courses to pass the long days when Will was away.

  
By the end of the day, Nico was spent. He waited in the cool, bay area sun for Will to finish his last class, admiring the tall redwood trees and deep green grass all around him. The college campus was abuzz with students rushing around to and fro, getting to classes or making plans for the evening. Somehow, even on a Monday, there was still something to do, a party to attend or a place offering up some special that attracted the younger crowd.

  
“There you are, darlin’,” Will cooed, coming up behind him and planting a kiss on top of his head. Even after four years of hearing it, the light, southern drawl still put a blush on his face. He turned around and stared up into the clear blue eyes of his boyfriend, amazed that someone so beautiful could actually exist. His shaggy blond hair still curled around his head like a halo, his golden skin still shined like the sun. If anything, Will had gotten more attractive. The only difference that was noticeable was when Nico rose to his feet and had to tilt his chin down a little to look him in the eyes. They were only an inch apart in height, but Nico liked to ‘hold it over his head.’

  
“Are you ready to go?” He asked, pulling Will close. His intoxicating scent swirled around him, making his head spin as he bent down and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. Will hummed approvingly and closed his eyes.

  
“That’s exactly what I needed after the kind of day I’ve had. Do you think we can walk to that Turkish place down the street first and get a bite to eat? I’m famished.” Nico obliged and the two walked hand in hand, far more confident in their relationship than they had been as young teenagers. The bay area was also a very accepting place, so unlike the usual indifference they received back home, they were greeted with love and acceptance wherever they went.

  
They ordered their food and sat at a table by the window, the Berkeley street humming with activity. All around them people were shopping and drinking and eating and enjoying life. On the street corners, people sold arts and crafts, jewelry and handmade items, music, or even just a quick joke. Squatter kids sat along the curbs, smoking colorful cigarettes and drinking out of tall, brown paper bags, traveling dog companions snoozing at their sides. Even in the cooler, California air, people still glowed with a kind of light he’d never seen.

  
“So how was your day,” Will asked him, pulling him from his thoughts. Nico glanced away from a couple sharing a giant pretzel while waiting for the walk sign to change. The familiar, repetitive tweet tweet sound told him the light okayed them to go.

  
“It was fine. Mostly introductions, pretty laid back, though I swear they give you essays the first week just to weed out the weaklings. It’s pretty savage, if you ask me.” Will laughed, leaning forward in his chair so their faces were closer. He reached out and squeezed Nico’s hand gently.

  
“Yeah, college sure is something else. I imagine for you it’s even weirder, seeing as how you never attended public education.” Nico shrugged.

  
“It’s not so bad, I remember a little bit from… you know, before… though that’s not saying much as it's been about eighty years and I’m sure things have changed dramatically. I’m a quick learner, though.” A woman wearing a blouse and pencil skirt delivered their food, shooting the two an embarrassed smile before scampering off. “How about you, doctor Solace, how was class learning real medical stuff.” Will stopped mid bite and frowned.

  
“I know real doctor stuff from camp, I can do some things without… help…” Nico chuckled at the affronted look on his boyfriend’s face. “And it was fine. Lots of homework, I’m probably going to fail all my classes, I’m not ready for this, at least New Rome will let me work as a doctor without a degree.” He took a bite of his rice and chewed it carefully. “Oh, and I’m already regretting my decision to go to mortal school, why didn’t you talk me out of this. I think that sums it up.” Nico laughed again and patted Will on the hand.

  
“It’ll be okay, you’re brilliant and a natural medic, clearly. Even without nectar and ambrosia, anyone would be lucky to have you there to patch them up.” Will rolled his eyes.

  
“Flattery will get you… actually, it’ll get you anywhere you want with me… but that’s beside the point. Don’t be a flatterer.” He narrowed his eyes menacingly and returned his attention to his food. Nico just smiled at him.

  
“Whatever you say, Sunshine.”

 

After a nice, hot meal, they walked the short distance back to the entrance to New Rome. A couple of Roman kids they didn’t recognize were guarding the front, giving them a curt nod each as they passed through the doorway. It was another fifteen minutes before they reached their flat, and another five before they found themselves sprawled out on the couch, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Will was on top of Nico for once, humming contentedly as he rubbed some of the tension out of Will’s shoulders. Even from above Nico could tell Will’s eyes were drooping precariously, totally exhausted after his long day.

  
“We should go to bed,” he murmured and Will let out a groan.

  
“But I was just getting comfortable,” he whined back, making Nico smile.

  
“I can make it worth your while,” he cooed, and Will shot up, fully alert.

  
“Well, what are we waiting for? Bed time! Lets go!” Climbing off Nico, he ran to the back room. The telltale squeak of the mattress said he had already launched himself onto the bed. Pulling his shirt off over his head, Nico sauntered into the room. Will regarded him cooly, laying on his side, head propped up on his fist. “Took you long enough,” he teased, and Nico climbed on top of him.

  
“It was worth the wait, though, admit it.” He bent down and kissed Will hard, making him shiver with pleasure.

  
“You always are,” he purred, pulling Nico back down and wrapping his legs around him. That night, they slept very well.


	2. At the end of the first week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, short posts. Not too short, though.

After a long week of classes, Nico was beat. The two had arranged their schedules to involve Fridays off from school, but already, their entire Friday was spent swimming in homework. He sighed heavily, missing the easy days back at camp where his biggest concern was how swamped the infirmary would become after capture the flag. Rubbing his temples, he closed his English book, promising himself he’d crack it open again at a different time.

  
Leaving the desk, he decided to go check up on his boyfriend, who was busy looking over his medical books in his own “private study.” Will claimed the only other bedroom in their place for himself, stating that being around Nico was too much of a distraction, and that he was sure to fail every class due to lack of ever actually completing anything. So they put in a desk, bookshelf, and comfy sitting chair and called it good.

  
“Are you almost done?” Nico pouted, coming to stand directly behind him. He had two books laying open and a website up, conferring between the three and hastily scratching down notes.

  
“What? Oh. Yeah. Just a second, love. I’m just finishing up this paper for anatomy… and… d…..done!” He slapped the pen down on his notebook and beamed up at him. “What’s up?”

  
“I wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch, maybe with Hazel if she’s free. I think she said she is also off Fridays, but we could swing by and be sure.” Will nodded in agreement, blue eyes shining happily.

  
“That sounds like the perfect reward for finishing that stupid, five hour long paper. What did you have in mind?”

  
“I don’t know, Italian? We could ask Hazel what she wants.” Will rolled his eyes, poking Nico in the stomach playfully.

  
“You always want Italian.” When Nico gestured to himself, Will laughed. “That doesn’t mean you’re obligated to eat it every day.”

  
“But I grew up in Italy. That was literally my only cuisine until I was ten.”

  
“That was over eighty years ago!”

  
“Not for me, it wasn’t.” Nico pouted and Will sighed, standing up to flick him on the forehead.

  
“If Hazel says yes, I guess I can eat more pasta. You’re trying to make me fat, though.” Pulling him closer, Nico gazed down lovingly into his eyes.

  
“As if you’d ever get fat, have you seen your body? Better yet, screw lunch, let’s stay here and I can appreciate your good genes a little more.” He wriggled his eyebrows and Will chuckled, placing a swift kiss on his lips before ducking out of his arms.

  
“Too late, Death Boy, now I’m hungry for pasta, and we don’t have any here. Let’s go. You can ogle my goodies tonight.” He winked and then slipped out of the room. Nico sighed and followed shortly behind.

 

Hazels eyes grew huge as she talked about the baby unicorn she got to help deliver earlier that week. She had decided to stay in New Rome for college, taking a course on veterinarian aide so she could help out more and take care of animals, two things she loved. Frank was one of the few who didn’t attend college, instead working for the Legion as a strategist and camp combat trainer, both of which he excelled at.

  
“So then I have this baby unicorn cradled in my arms, and I’m all covered in blood and-“

  
“Hazel, please, not the best discussion topic when we’re eating pasta… with red sauce…” Nico shot his sister a pointed look and she flushed. Will just shrugged.

  
“I think it’s a perfectly fine topic,” he admitted, having been almost as fascinated as Hazel was.

  
“Yeah, Mr. I just delivered a baby satyr, here, feel my hands. You don’t know appropriate topics of conversation for the situation, either.”

  
“I was just nervous cause I had a crush on you, I said the first thing that came to mind that would let me touch you. That was entirely different.” Nico shot him an incredulous look.

  
“And what about the time you told me about the surgery to reattach someone’s dismembered limbs?” Will grinned sheepishly.

  
“Fair point, you win.” Hazel eyed the two casually, stirring her drink with her straw.

  
“So,” she said, taking a sip. “When are you two going to get married?” They stopped their little stare down and turned to look at the girl who was feigning nonchalance. She examined her fingernails closely, then shot them a dazzling smile, her golden eyes gleaming brightly.

  
“Uh,” Nico said, glancing at Will.

  
“Well,” Will said, glancing back. Hazel rolled her eyes and snorted.

  
“Geez, you’ve only been together for years now, it’s not like it’s too soon. Frank and I are engaged, Percy and Annabeth are happily married, as are Piper and Jason. Leo is… Leo, so I feel sorry for Calypso, she might have to pop the question herself… and then you two dorks are so stupid, if no one brings the topic up, you’ll never do it. So I’m bringing it up. Someone ask already, the other one say yes already, and pick a date.” She gave them both a pointed look, then went back to sipping her drink, completely nonchalant. Nico avoided Will’s gaze, his face probably tomato red.

  
“So, anyway, Hazel, you were telling us about your first week?” Will and Hazel talked on about classes while Nico ate his food. The topic of marriage never came up, but now he was curious.

 

That night they baked brownies and watched a movie. Will remembered his promise about halfway through, and they didn’t even make it out of the living room all of the way before they were on each other, making out and rolling around on the floor. Not for the first time, Nico appreciated the convenience of living alone with your significant other, not having to worry about others walking in or curfew or which room you’re allowed to have sex in, which in their house, was officially all of them. He wrapped his arms around Will and sighed happily, never wanting things to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see a very clear end in sight. I didn't have anything I was aiming for, but I think I do now. Hint hint hint hint hint.
> 
> I've convinced my husband to read PJO + HOO + TOA so I have someone to fangirl with.  
> Just like I made him read Cursed Child to fangirl with me, and then he had the nerve to say my little cinnamon rolls weren't totally gay. As if. Anybody else read the thing and go "OH MY GOD JUST KISS ALREADY!"
> 
>  
> 
> Side, side note - If you can't tell, I know the bay area WAY better than New York. Never been to the east coast, only living on the west.  
> Berkeley is my favorite city and U.C. Berkeley was my dream college, but I never went out of state. (Nevada born and raised)  
> Pretty much Son of Neptune took place everywhere I know best, even Anchorage Alaska, which I've lived just an hour away from, and Portland, which I've lived in as well.  
> I'll stop talking about me now...


	3. Stranger danger

He was pretty sure his professor’s rant had nothing to do with the subject matter. It was hard to tell, because his mind was always wandering to other things, even more now that Hazel put the silly little idea of marriage into his head. Not that he’d been thinking about it all the time. No, definitely not. Still, he wondered why the topic never came up. He wasn’t even sure if Will wanted to get married, though the chances were the answer was a firm yes. He, himself, wasn’t even positive he wanted marriage. The commitment and agreement to love the other forever was already a large part of their relationship, they’d already planned out their futures, and never did those plans seem like they weren’t a mutual agreement and for both of their benefits. Did he really need some silly piece of paper to dictate how he felt about Will? His stomach churned and he decided not to dwell on the matter, instead turning back to the woman with terrible fashion sense and tiny little glasses on her far too large face. Not even minutes later, his mind drifted away.

  
He finished his classes and waited for Will in their usual spot. When he started to get bored, he cracked open his world history book, and started reading about the greek gods. It was completely unnecessary, given the obvious knowledge he possessed, but it was funny to read what the mortals got right, and what they got hilariously wrong. The sound of Will’s laugh pulled him from his thoughts and he looked over to see his boyfriend chatting away happily with a guy that appeared to be hanging on to his words a little too closely. His brown hair was short but messy, his face not unattractive to look upon. He was wearing jeans and a tight black tee shirt, hugging his build in a good way. Nico frowned, watching the pair, waiting for the conversation to halt of its own accord. When it took obnoxiously longer than he felt comfortable with, he put his book into his messenger bag and walked over.

  
“Hey, Nico, this is Johnny, he’s from my anatomy class. We were just talking about the paper we wrote over the weekend, talking about how ridiculous it all was for our first week.” Johnny regarded him cooly, an annoyed smile crossing his face.

  
“Oh, are you his roommate?” He asked, glancing back to Will with a dazzling, white smile. Nico frowned and resisted the urge to raise a couple zombies to drag the guy back to Tartarus.

  
“Yes, I’m his boyfriend. Of four years. Very serious. Which is why I'm his roommate.” Johnny’s green eyes snapped back to him and a look of astonishment crossed his face. Will chuckled and reached down, lacing their fingers and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

  
“Oh, sorry, I feel embarrassed now. It’s rude to assume, though I guess it’s kind of rude either way.” He gave Nico another once over, then smiled at Will again, trying to look sincere. Nico decided he really, really hated the pretty boy and hoped for his sake the other didn’t piss him off more. He knew a few good places they’d never find the body. Ever.

  
“That’s alright, it’s not like I wear a rainbow flag to announce it. But yes, my Nico, four years and going strong.” He gave another squeeze of their hands and smiled at Johnny.

  
“Well, I should be going, another paper to write and all that. See you around Will. It was… nice to meet you, Nico.” Many, many, dark, deep holes to throw him into. Will turned to him and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Nico’s neck.

  
“You’re so cute when you’re jealous of silly, mortal boys,” he cooed and Nico frowned.

  
“Well, like you said, of course I’m jealous when someone else is all over my man.” Will kissed him sweetly, running his hands through his shaggy hair.

  
“You’re the one and only guy for me, from now until forever, that’ll never change.” Nico sighed and wrapped his arms around Will, suddenly feeling bad for being so jealous.

  
“I know, I’m just like you, territorial and fierce.” He kissed Will’s nose and they left for home.

 

“So, we never talked about that thing Hazel said…” he glanced at Will, hoping he didn’t sound too eager. Will took off his reading glassed and set his book down.

  
“No, we did not.” He said slowly, eyeing Nico strangely. Nico tried his best to look blasé, but probably failed.

  
“I was just wondering your thoughts on marriage, since I never really though about it before myself and wondered if you had any extra insight.” Will shrugged, turning his chair around to fully face him.

  
“I never really thought about it either, it wasn’t always legal so… never really mattered before now. I could go either way, I don’t need it, but I’m not opposed to it. Does that help?” Nico was sure his face fell, so he turned and examined his textbook, giving a slight nod.

  
“Yeah, I’m pretty much on the same boat. Good talk.” He ignored the strange pang in his heart, hoping it would eventually go away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hated it. I wanted to kill the dude for Nico.


	4. Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are shorter than the other fic. It's not actually every night or even one night at a time, unlike Day by Day.

There was a certain light inside Will that seemed to grow brighter the longer he was around likeminded individuals. Nico first noticed it one afternoon when he was waiting for Will between classes. Will got caught up by a couple of classmates, and the sheer glow of his skin when he laughed with them forced him to look away. It was harmless, really, just a few girls asking for his help with something they didn’t quite get, but watching them together, Nico suddenly felt like he didn’t belong anymore, like this wasn’t his place.

  
On the battlefield, he was the strong one, and while Will was a deadly shot with a bow, Nico was still the first one people turned to when they needed help. Even in the infirmary, Nico was helpful in a pinch, always available to bandage an arm or fetch some nectar. They were a team back in camp, using their differences to their advantage to form a better whole. Now, Nico felt like a third wheel to Will’s life, completely useless to him for this newest chapter.

  
He was still sitting on the usual bench, lost in thought, when he caught sight of Will walking his way. His eyes looked tired, his body hunched under the weight of some invisible force. He was walking slowly, taking his time, completely oblivious to everything around him. Nico could detect the moment Will noticed him sitting there, because his body straightened and his eyes looked less hollow, like he didn’t want Nico to realize he was suffering.  A small smiled played on his lips, and he walked a little faster.

  
“Hey,” he said, stopping just out of reach.

  
“Hey, there. You look… exhausted.” Will smiled lightly, shrugging his bag higher up onto his shoulder before it could slip.

  
“Yeah, a little. I have a bunch of papers I need to write and Gods know what else to finish before the week is up. Nothing I can’t handle. I’m just going to have to start immediately or I won’t be able to complete everything, but that’s alright. Let’s go home, I miss our bed.” Nico stood and wrapped his arms around Will, pulling him close before letting him go.

"After you, Sunshine," he murmured.

 

September ended in a whirlwind of essays and notes, long nights spent studying and early mornings trying to catch up. While Nico grew restless with himself, never feeling quite challenged enough by his schooling, Will became a zombie, always drowning under the weight of his workload. Some nights he came home and never left his study, agreeing to take his meals in the room alone. On those nights, Nico sought solace with his sister Hazel.

  
“So, Will is really sweating the whole med school thing, huh?” Hazel looked at him sadly and he shrugged. They were walking through downtown Berkeley, enjoying the sights, out of hearing distance of anyone that might know them. They passed a beggar who’s sign admitted he wanted the money for alcohol. At least he was honest.

  
“Yeah, he’s pretty stressed out,” he agreed. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and let out a long breath of air.

  
“Well, is he paying attention to you still, I hope? It can’t be all bad.” Nico looked away, afraid she’d see how badly it affected him.

  
“We have our moments. They’re few and far between, but that’s okay. I knew it wasn’t going to be easy all of the time. Christmas break will be nice, and summer. In between, we’ll just make do. I can hang out with you more, so that’s nice.” She patted him gently on the arm.

  
“Maybe you should tell him how you feel, if it’s making you feel badly.”

  
“It’s nothing I can’t handle. He’s not doing it on purpose, he’s just got a lot of work to complete.” She sighed and shook her head, pulling him closer in a half hug.

  
“Alright, but if it gets to be too much, you need to say something. You can’t keep those kinds of feelings to yourself, you know.” He nodded and she smiled.

  
“Why don’t we go get some lunch. I wanted to try this new greek place.”

 

They stayed out until well after dark, walking around and enjoying the other’s company. They checked out a few thrift stores, a music store, and a used book store to pass the time. They even ducked inside of a little game shop and browsed for a while, deciding to buy a couple of board games to try out sometime, whenever Will and Frank were both free. By the time he stepped through his door, he was feeling a lot better than he had all week.

  
Knocking on the door to Will’s study, he hoped that the other was almost done and could hang out for a little while before bed. It was still only eight, so they didn’t need to turn in for a couple of hours at least. Even if they only managed to sit and talk, it would be more than they had accomplished in a week. When no response came, he opened the door, wondering if Will was so lost in his work he just hadn’t heard him. The room was empty, so he checked the bedroom instead.

  
“Hey, are you done already?” He asked when he found his boyfriend rifling through their closet, shirtless. “I was hoping we could hang out a little, it’s been a while.”

  
“Sorry, not tonight. I have this thing with a group from my class. I forgot I said I’d go until I got a text from Johnny asking if I wanted a ride or if I had my own way there.” Nico’s heart dropped into his stomach. All of the happiness he felt before was zapped from him, replaced with sorrow and devastation.

  
“Oh, so you’re going to... hang out?” He inquired, hoping his voice remained level and calm. Will glanced back at him and frowned.

  
“Not exactly, it’s more of a study session before this big exam we have next week. It’s for 25% of the grade, so no one wants to mess up. I don’t want to go, but I don’t feel confident enough to skip it. I’m sorry, Nico, I’d much rather be here with you, honest.” He went back to rifling through the closet, pulling out a shirt and throwing it on over his head. When he was dressed he came over to Nico and wrapped his arms around him. “When I get back, I want to hear about your day with Hazel. What you did, what you saw, everything. I know I’m busy, but I want to remain in the loop.”

  
“Alright. Have fun, be safe.” Will kissed him lightly then grabbed his coat. He stopped at the door and smiled sweetly.

  
“I love you,” he murmured.

  
“I love you, too.”

When he was gone, Nico curled up on the couch to pass the time. He got through two full movies before he glanced at the clock to check the time. By midnight, he gave up waiting and crawled into bed alone. It hadn’t happened for a couple of years, but that night, he dreamed of Tartarus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took another turn I wasn't expecting until it happened.  
> I couldn't go on, I get all emotional for Nico. Ugh.  
> The cure for this is wine and cards against humanity. Expect further updates tomorrow.


	5. Falling further away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave it alone... I think I just broke it worse. Oops.

He didn’t tell Will about them, he didn’t want him to worry about something so trivial. He’d had the same, terrible dream almost nightly for three weeks, and each time he’d wake up terrified, he’d leave the bed and watch some television to clear his mind. The dreams didn’t wreck him like they used to, and he’d never shut down in front of Will, so he told himself it was fine, that it was a side effect of the stress, and bore the weight in silence. Even his sister didn’t know the depth of his unease, though he did make a point to tell her he sometimes had nightmares still.

  
October was coming to a close, and the campus was excited for the coming Halloween parties they’d all attend. Will had begged him to go with him to one a classmate was throwing, so like a good sport, he obliged and feigned interest. Will knew he still wasn’t much of a people person, so it wasn’t like he was outright deceptive. He just had a strange jealous rage that overcame him whenever the other talked about the aspiring doctors, so he kept his dislike of them to himself. It wasn’t worth making Will feel bad about liking people with similar interests.

  
He dressed in his normal attire, black shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of dark converse, and called it good. Will didn’t go out of his way to dress nicely, so he didn’t see why he would have to, either. They rode the bus across town and arrived at the place of the party, some girl name Alyssa’s house. Orange and purple lights rimed the roof, with a sign that said ‘party this way’ pointing to the front door. The music could be heard from down the block, so they invited themselves in without bothering to knock.

  
“I don’t know why you drag me to these parties,” he shouted, trying to talk above the music’s roar. Will just gave him a confused look and pointed to his ears.

  
“I can’t hear you,” came the muted reply, and he decided to let it go. They walked through the entryway toward the back of the house and into the kitchen, where a keg was set up along with chips and dip. He eyed the contents suspiciously and decided against partaking in any. Will gave them much the same look, which made him feel better.

  
“Oh my gosh, yay! You made it,” the short, ginger haired girl squeaked, pulling Will into an awkward single armed hug. She beamed up at him, then turned to Nico, giving him a once over. “And who is this?” She purred, biting her lip and smiling at him.

  
“This is Nico, my boyfriend,” he said, hiding his smile behind his hand. The girl’s mouth turned into an O and she shrugged.

  
“It’s nice to meet you, Nico. I’m Alyssa.” She extended her hand and he took it reluctantly, wincing slightly at the overly sweaty feeling of her skin. Her face was flushed, so it was likely she had been dancing recently, or the girl just sweat a lot.

  
“Nice to meet you, too, Alyssa,” he smiled down at her, and her blue eyes grew wide and glassy. He supposed his light, Italian accent was probably attractive to her, as it was to most people. She bit her lip again and shuffled her feet.

  
“Well, enjoy the party, you two.” She raced off, shaking her head sadly.

  
“She’s… nice.” He informed Will, who laughed. Will looked Nico up and down, then smiled.

  
“She couldn't handle how cute you are, that’s all.” He pulled Nico close and kissed him lightly. The music was loud and pulsed through his body, making him antsy. When Will pulled away he tried to smile, but failed. Will gave him a strange look, and he sighed.

  
“It’s just kind of loud, that’s all. Hurting my head a little.” His boyfriend nodded and gestured to the outside.

  
“We can go out, if you like.” Nico nodded and Will pulled him off, into the backyard. Outside was cold, but the music wasn't as terrible, so he decided to accept it. There were benches set up all along a makeshift bonfire, and they took a seat, leaning into the flames. It was toasty and reminded him of camp, so he snuggled into Will and closed his eyes. People were lost in other conversations, so he tried to imagine he was back at camp, sitting in the amphitheater, enjoying Will’s warmth.

  
“Oh hey, Will,” a voice called and Will turned, ruining Nico’s lovely daydream. Johnny came and sat down on the bench next to them, close enough to his boyfriend to piss him off. “I’m glad you came. And you brought Nick.”

  
“Nico,” Will corrected and Johnny had the good sense to feign embarrassment.

  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I must have remembered wrong, it’s been quite some time since we met.” He shot Nico a smug look that said Will hadn’t mentioned him since.

  
“That’s okay, Jimmy, was it?” Will elbowed him lightly and he resisted the urge to grin.

  
“It’s Johnny. I know, I’m so bad with names, too. I guess we’re even, huh?” He raked a hand through his hair and shot the two of them a lazy smile. Nico wanted to smack the stupid look from his face, but instead put on a condescending smile of his own.

  
“Oh, definitely,” he murmured, snuggling back up to Will’s side. Will bent down and gave him a light kiss on the top of his head before Johnny drew his attention away again. The two got lost in conversation, leaving Nico to space out and daydream some more.

  
“Hey, Nico, we’re gonna go get a drink, do you want something?” Nico looked up from the flames, barely registering his boyfriend’s voice. He’d been wanting to leave since they showed up, but Will was having a good time, so he didn’t mention it.

  
“Uh, that’s okay. I’m fine.” Will kissed him on the nose then stood up, following Johnny back into the house. He didn’t know how long he sat there, watching the flames, but they finally turned to hot coals and his boyfriend still hadn’t returned.

 

He found Will inside, surrounded by a group of his classmates, happily laughing about some joke someone had told. The music had been turned off long ago, so their voices carried through the house easily. He hung back, not wanting to break up the happy time, but suddenly anxious to leave. Will’s eyes caught his and he put a finger up, informing his friends he had something to take care of.

  
“Sorry, everyone got to talking. I didn’t mean to leave you outside all this time…” Nico frowned, not quite sure how to respond.

  
“Can we… go, please?” Will looked at him curiously but nodded his head, gesturing back to the group of people.

  
“Yeah, let me just say goodbye and we’ll go home. Maybe we can watch a movie, it’s still early.”

  
“Yeah, maybe,” Nico muttered, trying to hold back his anger. He suddenly had the urge to leave Will there and shadow travel away. When Will came back he smiled at him, but Nico just pushed past the crowd and exited the house. A block or so down the road, he grabbed Will’s arm and pulled them into the shadows.

  
“Gods, Nico, warn me before you do that!” Will shrieked, clutching his chest to still his pounding heart. Nico rolled his eyes and shrugged off his coat.

  
“Whatever, next time I’ll leave you there, then.” He ventured into the bedroom and pulled off his shoes, pants, and shirt. Climbing into the bed, he pulled the covers around himself and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he felt Will’s side of the bed dip, then a warm body press against him.

  
“I’m sorry, Nico, I didn’t mean to upset you. Please don’t be mad at me…” Nico just laid there, ignoring the other until he heard him sigh and felt a warm arm snake around his middle. Will kissed his shoulder and pulled him close. “Goodnight, Nico,” he cooed. He didn’t remember falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing sadness or hurt, it's not fun.  
> But happiness doesn't make for good stories, so fuck.


	6. A little chat

They didn’t talk about it, because there wasn't much to say. Will wasn’t intending to hurt him, so it wasn’t fair to accuse him of neglect when he, himself, was suffering as well. They pushed it out of their minds and continued on with their classes, trying to keep up their grades and not lose touch at the same time. When Will proposed a mandatory movie night once a week, it helped to brighten up their lives a little, making the otherwise empty days apart seem all the more bearable. If they could just get through the semester, they’d have weeks of time to enjoy the other’s presence.

  
All of his classes were easy, so he didn’t pay attention during any of the lectures. He didn’t even bother to write down the notes, just opted to read the source material to learn everything that way. Class would start, and he’d zone out, scribbling random thoughts or little doodles, trying to appear like another studious person and not a complete slacker. His grades never dipped, though, so who was to say his method of learning wasn’t efficient. When the professor would dismiss them for the day, he’d pack his bags and wander the campus until it was time for his next to begin.

  
People tried to approach him, on many an occasion, but he didn’t care for conversations, so usually they got weirded out and left him alone. It wasn’t that he was trying to be rude, on the contrary, he was normally quite polite if you did get him into conversation, it was just that he couldn’t bring himself to care about mortal things when he knew he’d never fit into their world completely. It was a waste of time, and he didn’t even understand half of what his peers talked about, seeing as how his life was a mess of monsters and Gods, so he found it best to just ignore whoever mistook his calm appearance to mean I’d like it if you approached me.

  
“Hey, Nico?” Her voice caught him off guard and he flinched, almost reaching down to clasp his phantom sword. He turned hesitantly and stared down into the blue eyes of the girl from the party.

  
“Oh, hi. Alyssa, right?” She beamed back at him, and for the first time, he noticed the abundance of freckles all over her face.

  
“You remembered!” She squealed, and he suddenly regretted acknowledging her existence.

  
“Uh, yeah, you’re a hard person to forget,” he mumbled, but she bounced on her feet, not noticing or caring about his minuscule insult.

  
“You look a little lonely, do you want some company? I know we don’t really know each other, but Will says you’re nice, even if you are a little rough around the edges. He also mentioned you don’t really have anyone you talk to besides him, so I figured I’d extend the olive branch, so to speak.” He blinked down at the girl, put off by her overly chipper attitude. If she were a demigod, she’d no doubt be a daughter of Hermes or maybe even Aphrodite, even if she wasn’t the prettiest.

  
“To hear Johnny tell it, he doesn’t mention me at all,” he muttered back, not meaning to sound so bitter. She gave him an odd look, then realization dawned on her face.

  
“Oh. Oh my. Well he does, and quite often. Don’t sweat it, other than classwork and terrible medical puns, you’re the only thing on his mind.” Nico flushed, slightly embarrassed for admitting his true feelings to a girl he’d barely met when he wouldn’t even admit them to his boyfriend of four years.

  
“I… wasn’t exactly sweating it, I wouldn’t mind if Will didn’t talk about me much. You just threw me off guard, that’s all.” She nodded thoughtfully, like she understood him somehow.

  
“Don’t mind Johnny, he’s not even close to comparable. I saw the way Will looked at you, and no dude with a misguided crush would ever get between that.” He scratched his neck and glanced around, wondering if there was a polite way to escape.

  
“Uh, thanks? I wasn't really worried, though, I trust Will completely.”

  
“Oh, and you should, he’s such a great guy! Helps everyone with their work, takes extra time out of his busy day to make sure no one will fail, he’s even tutoring some people right this instant. It’s insane, I don’t know where he finds the time to do it all.” She smiled like it was a compliment, but it just made him feel sour. Will took the time away from Nico to help others, that’s where it came from. His relationship was rocky because Will Solace couldn’t stop fixing everyone if his life depended on it. That was his fatal flaw.

  
“I really should be going, classes to get to. It was nice seeing you again, Alyssa. Take care.” He turned and began walking off, not caring if it seemed rude or not.

  
“You too, Nico. Hope to see you again sometime.”

 

When they got home that night he went straight to his homework, not even bothering with any kind of small talk. Will kissed him on the top of the head then retreated to his study, closing the door with a quiet click. He sighed and sat back in his chair, unwilling to crack open a single book, even if it meant a failing grade. He just wanted the semester to end, and a large part of him never wanted to go back. It wouldn’t change anything, Will would still attend, but he could act like his removal from the place was the real issue, not the lack of communication and time spent working on their relationship. Getting to his feet, he decided to bake a peace offering.

  
“Will? Can I come in?” When he heard no refusal, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Will was scrolling through pictures of the human body on his computer, then quickly scribbling things down on his notebook. Nico set the plate of cookies beside him and waited for it to be noticed.

  
“Aw, you shouldn’t have,” Will cooed, spinning around to face him and pulling him close. Nico bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips before stepping back, just out of reach.

  
“I just wanted you to have something sweet, since I’m always so bitter. You need a good balance.” Will laughed and rolled his eyes. Picking up and cookie, he took a bite.

  
“You aren’t bitter, Nico, you made cookies, and bitter people don’t do that. You’re just… adjusting. We both are. It’ll get better soon, I promise.” Nico shrugged.

  
“I saw your friend Alyssa today,” he admitted, catching the look of embarrassment on Will’s face.

  
“Oh? And what did she say?” He took another bite of cookie, chewing it carefully.

  
“Other than the fact that you practically pushed her to come and talk to me, she said you never shut up about me and not to worry about your little boyfriend because I’m better.” Will coughed and spat little crumbles of cookie all over the floor.

  
“What do you mean, my little boyfriend. You’re my boyfriend, darlin’.” Nico rolled his eyes and sighed.

  
“You’re not that oblivious, Solace. Your little too friendly friend that doesn’t like that I’m in the picture because he wants you to himself.”

  
“He’s… not that overly friendly,” Will defended weakly. Nico scoffed.

  
“Please, he’s practically humping your leg every time I see you two together.” Will flushed, caught between a look of anger and embarrassment.

  
“I… you know I wouldn’t ever do anything like that to hurt you, right?” Rubbing his temples, he sighed.

  
“I know, I trust you. I don’t trust anyone else, but I trust you. I’m gonna go finish my homework now, enjoy the cookies.” He left the room, wondering why he suddenly felt worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, really, no more tonight, not until tomorrow night.


	7. The last day of school

Will was never there much, and even when his body was physically present, he always had some far off look on his face, like he was still mulling over a paper he’d already written, or planning how to write the next. Those were the good days, usually he was absent entirely, having finals to study for with his little group of friends. He’d taken to staying after class in the library and wouldn’t come home until quite late. Nico made a point to never wait up for him, it usually ended in disappointment.

  
The weeks wore on, November becoming December, each day blurring into the next. It got so bad that some days Will wasn’t back by the time his head hit the pillow, then he'd leave before Nico’s eyes had a chance to open again. The only indication he wasn’t sleeping elsewhere were the notes he’d leave, little countdowns and words of encouragement about how things would be wonderful once classes had ended.

  
Nico spent a lot of time with Hazel and Frank, eating dinners with them and venting his frustration. He never outright complained, though, just mentioned how Will was super busy and how bummed it made him feel, all the while ignoring Hazel’s pointed looks and little hints that Will deserved to know this more than they did. Being with his sister helped him through the worst of it, though the impending break was what kept him going.

  
For the last two weeks of classes, the only things he did were eat, sleep, and study. With his mind occupied elsewhere, he was able to relax a bit, feel some of the tension flow out of him. He’d never been good with emotions, so the black and white, right or wrong of his texts kept his focus on greater things. It was easy to see how Will was so oblivious to his struggle, for the first time in months you could have been speaking directly to him and he wouldn’t have acknowledged it in the slightest.

  
  
Finally, it was the last day before break, and Nico was so glad to be done with it all. Soon he and Will could return to normal, just the two of them, for three weeks of bliss. It wouldn’t be near enough, but he supposed the few weeks reprieve might make the coming semester easier to handle. He attended his classes with a smile on his face, glad to say goodbye to the people that didn’t matter and never would.

  
“Hey, Nico!” He stopped walking and let her catch up. Every so often, she’d seek him out and try to befriend him, chatting his ear off until he feigned a class or found an escape. Her face was bright red from the cold, a furry hat covering most of her bright orange hair.

  
“Hey, Alyssa. How are things?” She caught her breath and smiled at him, warm and cheery and bright.

  
“I’m pretty good, my final class is now done, so I’m officially turned off until the new year. How about yourself? Got any plans for the holidays?” He decided to sit down on a bench in the courtyard and she joined him, tapping her feet on the floor spastically. The girl was always moving something, perhaps she was a child of Hephaestus.

  
“Will and I are just going to hang out, take a much needed break. Nothing fancy.” She hummed and silenced the movement of her feet, deciding to tap her fingers on the bench instead.

  
“No family plans then?” He shrugged.

  
“Will is my only family, aside from my sister, who I see almost daily. His mom might have us come by, but otherwise, that’s it. Just the two of us, no big deal.” Her eyes took on a weird glassy sheen, like she might start crying.

  
“You don’t have parents?” She asked, voice laced with sadness. Her concern for him made him chuckle, though not maliciously.

  
“My mother passed away an eternity ago, and my father was never part of the picture. But I’m fine with it, it’s really not a big deal. I have friends, and I have Will. That’s all I need.” He patted her arm and she rubbed her eyes.

  
“Sorry, I get so sad for good people that have to go through bad things. It’s not fair. That’s why I’m studying to become a doctor, so I can try to help people suffer a little less. It’s kind of silly, when I say it like that. What good could I possibly do in this big world?” She swung her legs and smiled sadly at the ground.

  
“I don’t think it sounds silly. I think it’s quite noble of you, Alyssa. Some people only do things for selfish reasons, but your intentions are pure. You’re going to be a great doctor someday, you’ll help lots of people, and your attitude and kindness are what will do the most good in the world, even if you can’t save everyone.” He gave her a reassuring smile and she beamed back.

  
“You’re a really nice person, Nico. I understand why Will loves you. You’ve got a kind heart.” Standing up, she offered down her hand. When he took it, she gave it a firm shake. “I’m glad to have met you. Happy holidays.”

  
“Happy holidays,” he murmured as he watched her walk away.

 

He walked around the campus aimlessly, admiring the tall building’s architecture while he waited for Will’s final class to be over. The sun was still high in the sky, warming the skin on his cold face. Winter was nothing like the ones back in New York, for one thing, it didn’t really snow much, and it never got too unbearably cold. He turned around the corner, finishing the final loop of his walk, and headed back towards their typical meeting place.

  
He caught sight of Will deep in conversation with someone, face flushed and eyes bright. Frowning, he slowed his pace, afraid to walk into the middle of some heated conversation. As he got closer, he recognized the messy hair of his least favorite person, Johnny, and his stomach clenched. He stopped entirely and watched them banter back and forth, not quite sure if he should leave or wait it out.

  
Will covered his face and Johnny grabbed his arms, pulling him closer. His boyfriend’s hands lowered and he looked perplexed, not quite sure what was going on. As the other boy leaned into him, he caught sight of Nico and shoved Johnny back, stepping around him, eyes wide and scared. Nico watched the scene, heart shattering into millions of tiny pieces. Before Will could call to him, he slipped into the shadows and was gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post more soon. It's taking longer than normal to write.


	8. Will's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, if I didn't post at least a tiny little shred of comfort, I'd also die.

It was his last day of classes, and he couldn’t be happier. The stress of the semester had really gotten to him, though not as much as his absence from Nico. It hurt him physically to be gone so much, but he really wanted to push through the pain, even if most days he couldn’t remember why he was there in the first place. With a skip in his step, he entered his final class of the day and sat down, ready to obliterate his final.

  
“How do you think you did?” Johnny asked, coming up beside him from the opposite end of the room. He shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and sighed.

  
“Well, it can’t have been any better or worse, I suppose. I studied as much as humanly possible and could retain no more, so I’ll either pass or fail.” Johnny smiled at him, bumping him lightly with his side.

  
“I’m sure you did great. You’re pretty smart, tutoring half the class on the subject matter. Hey, want to maybe go out and celebrate with me? I think we’ve earned to let loose a little.” Will shook his head, beginning his walk down to the courtyard.

  
“Sorry, Nico and I are going home and not leaving the house unless it’s for something dire. Or food, we always like going somewhere for that.” The other’s face fell and he frowned.

  
“Oh. I didn’t know that was still a thing,” he mumbled. Will cocked an eyebrow.

  
“Me and Nico?” Johnny gave him a sheepish look, running a hand through his hair.

  
“Yeah, you’re never back home, even on the weekends. I guess I figured you two sort of broke up. He can’t be that important if you never want to see him.” His hand reached out and caught Will’s, causing him to jump back.

  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Will hissed, clutching his hand to his chest. Johnny looked startled, like he expected a different reaction.

  
“Sorry, I thought you liked me…” Will gave him an incredulous look.

  
“I have a boyfriend, dude. Why would I want you?” His sheepish expression was back, but this time, it made him seethe a little.

  
“You always hang out with me over him, you’re never home to see him, you don’t even look happy to see him from what I’ve seen. I just figured, you know…” His anger exploded out of him then, livid with this stupid mortal guy.

  
“We share a few classes together. I’m studying with not only you, but a whole group of individuals. I’d much rather be home, but I can’t fail my classes, so I do what needs to be done. It’s nothing more than that.” Johnny gave him a pained look and he rolled his eyes.

  
“You talk with me way more than anyone else. I just figured you didn’t really care much about the guy if you were always with someone else.”

  
“He’s my boyfriend, you idiot! The person I want to spend the rest of my life with. What, you thought because we have something in common that I’d leave my soulmate for someone I just met and share a couple of classes with? You don’t even know me!” He covered his face with his hands and pushed hard to hold in his scream. This was a nightmare, how could it possibly get any worse? He felt cold hands on his wrists that pried his arms away from his face. He stared back at the other, confused by the situation.

  
“Will, I’m sorry, I just like you so much.” Johnny leaned into him, like he wanted to kiss him. Will pushed him away in utter shock, completely caught off guard. In the distance, he could see Nico watching him, a crestfallen expression playing on his face. Fear replaced his confusion as he realized what Nico must be thinking. He tried to go to him, to explain that it wasn’t like that, but before he could even call out, Nico stepped into a shadow and disappeared. He turned on the other, suddenly enraged. If it wasn’t for Johnny’s stupid crush, Nico wouldn’t have thought…

  
“You idiot! Do you realize the damage you’ve caused? Get out of my face.” He felt his skin glow, even caught the reflection of it in the other’s confused eyes, but he didn’t care, he had somewhere to be.

 

  
Will ran, desperate to catch him, hoping it wasn’t too late. Feet pounded the cement, beating a dull rhythm in time with his heart. He didn’t stop for anything, cutting across busy streets as cars honked their annoyance. It didn’t matter, all that mattered was Nico, his Nico, probably hating him right then, feeling betrayed and hurt. He pushed himself harder, not able to make his legs go fast enough, worried it wasn't going to be enough to reach their home.

  
Racing past the gates, his lungs burned and his feet ached, but he was too scared to slow down, too afraid Nico wouldn't stick around long and he’d lose him for good. He ran up the steps to their floor, throwing open the door, terrified of what he might find. His fears were answered when the only hint he’d even been there was his messenger bag, thrown to the floor, discarded carelessly. Otherwise, all that greeted him was an empty house and a growing sense of dread.

  
It was all his dumb fault. Nico told him he didn't like the guy, pointed out his silly crush numerous times, but he brushed him off and acted like it was harmless. Now the damage was done, and Nico was gone. His chest ached as fear bubbled up inside of him. What good was anything he accomplished in his life if he didn’t get to spend it with the person he loved most? He sobbed in defeat and crumpled to the floor. If he ever found Nico, he’d make it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but hey, at least it's all one sided.


	9. Switching perspective

Nico

  
Nico fell back into their apartment, tears stinging his eyes. Ripping his messenger bag from around his neck, he tossed it to the floor. It didn’t matter now. None of it mattered, not without Will. He choked back a sob and covered his face with his hands. If he knew anything of the other, he’d be there soon, trying to explain, to make it better, stop the hurt. It couldn’t stop. He wanted to pretend like nothing was different, but everything was different. Will was different, he was a new person, for better or worse. If they talked, that would be it, he’d have to let Will go, and he just couldn't do that.

  
Will was better off without him, he saw that now, it was clear in the way he fit so well into this new world, while Nico only managed to stand apart, always different, never quite right. Will could live his life here, be happy, make something of himself, but Nico wasn’t meant for something like that, it wasn't his destiny. Will didn’t need him there holding him back from what he wanted, and he couldn’t bring himself to weigh the other down any longer.

  
Four years had taught him how to be a better person, how to laugh, and love, and smile, but he needed to face the facts and let it go. It hurt him so badly he thought he might be dying, but he lived in it, felt the pain as it pierced his body, reveled in the feelings he couldn’t escape. It meant it was real, and if it was real it meant he’d done something, and that was a good thing, even if it was breaking him now. He heard the footsteps on the stairs and slipped away, back into the shadows once more.

Will

  
Will pulled himself together and stood, refusing to give in to his misery. If he was going to find Nico, he needed to search. However long it took, he’d keep looking, keep searching, even if all he could do was make the other hear his side of things. Nico needed to know he was loved, that he meant something. There was one place he’d check first, hopeful it was also the place Nico had ran off too.

  
He knocked on the door and waited, heart pounding inside his ears. When Hazel opened it, her eyes grew wide at the expression on his face.

  
“Have you seen him? Did he come to you yet?” She opened the door wider and he raced inside.

  
“I have not, and he hasn’t. What happened?” Will raked a hand down his face and cursed himself. Of course Nico would stay away from anywhere close by. If he was hiding from him, he wasn't going to make things easy.

  
“He saw something, or thinks he did, but it was nothing, I promise. You know how I feel about him, Hazel, you know I’d never-“ his voice cracked and he had to close his mouth lest a sob leave it. She pulled him into a warm hug and patted him comfortingly on the back.

  
“I know Will, but what you don’t know is just how hurt he probably feels right now. You’ve been absent and its really weighed on him. I didn’t tell you myself, it wasn’t my place to tell you, but I know Nico, and I could see it in his face. If he’s hurting, he’s not going to think straight. Maybe you should give him some time, see if he comes back on his own.” Will shook his head and pulled away from her, not wanting to listen.

  
“No, I need to find him, Hazel. You don’t understand. I need to make things better, and if I wait too long, he might not care what I have to say. I just need to know where to look. I’ll try anywhere, just help me find him. Please. If something happens because of me, I don’t know what I’ll do.” She chewed her lip in thought, golden eyes glassy with tears. He could tell she was probably just as concerned for Nico’s safety, but she didn’t understand the desperation he felt. She sighed then, tucking some hair behind her ear.

  
“Let me go get my coat and tell Frank, this might take a while.”

  
Nico

  
He landed back on the campus, unsure where to really go. Hazel’s was out, she’d only tell Will and then they’d have to talk and that would be it. His eyes searched the courtyard for some kind of hint or clue that might push him in the right direction. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he spun around, completely taken aback by what he saw.

  
“Sorry,” Johnny mumbled, shuffling his feet awkwardly. It was the last person he wanted to see, but his emotions were too drained to use his powers.

  
“For hitting on my boyfriend or for trying to break us up?” The guy winced, lowering his green eyes to the floor.

  
“I guess for both.” His eyes shot back up and he looked quite embarrassed. “Nothing happened, just so you know. If you think it did, which I assume because you ran off. He was telling me off, that’s all. And he cares about you, so if you’re still running, you should go back home. I’m pretty sure that’s where he went.”

  
“I know where he is, and I know nothing happened.” Johnny gave him a confused look, cocking his head to the side.

  
“Then why did you run off like that? Why aren’t you with him now?” Nico sighed, suddenly tired.

  
“I admit at first I wasn’t sure, whether he was shocked because I was there and saw or shocked because he was in that situation to begin with. And now I can’t help but ask myself how these things all came to pass, and it keeps coming down to one thing. We’re both standing at a crossroads, having to take a different path than the other, and don’t want to admit it.” Johnny narrowed his eyes at him.

  
“Are you saying you’re going to break up with him because nothing happened but something could have? Isn’t that kind of a cop out?” Nico laughed and Johnny flinched.

  
“I’m saying we’re going separate directions and it’s time to face the facts. I’m never going to be okay with this situation, but it’s just going to keep on happening again and again because idiots like you see more than we want to admit to ourselves. How can we be together if we’re never together? That’s not a relationship… it’s roommates.” He turned around, signaling the end of the conversation. He heard a sigh from behind him, but he ignored it, trying to think of a place he could go to figure things out.

  
“He called you his soulmate, you know.” Stepping into a shadow, he decided on the one place that might make him feel better. Anywhere but here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD DAMMIT, WHY.   
> That's how I feel, too.


	10. The second to last

Will

They checked all of the usual places, to no avail. He wasn’t at the café, at the library, or down by the river. Nowhere inside the city of New Rome, which meant they’d be forced to expand their search outward into the surrounding bay area. Frank had come along to help and took to the skies, promising to return if Nico was spotted. While he did that, they left on foot, trying for the places Nico and Hazel would sometimes go. They checked the bookstore, the thrift stores and the game shops. He wasn’t in any of those. When they had exhausted their resources, they decided to just walk aimlessly on foot, hoping to catch any kind of clue they might be able to use.

  
“Will,” the voice stopped him dead in his tracks. The very last person he wanted to see right then had the audacity to approach him when he was ready to kill. He turned around so fast it made his head spin.

  
“I swear to Zeus I will end you on the spot if you so much as look at me again.” His fists shook with rage and Hazel eyed the other cooly.

  
“So you’re the tool that ruined things for my brother? Hi, I’m Hazel, and I’ll end you now on principle.” Johnny took a step back in alarm, throwing up his hands in a gesture of peace.

  
“Wait, hold up, before you threaten my life, hear me out. I saw Nico about an hour ago, I thought you-“

  
“What did you say to him?” He growled, closing the distance between them and grabbing the other by the shirt. His jaw clenched and Johnny whimpered.

  
“N-nothing! I told him you were looking for him and that nothing happened so he should go home so you weren’t worried about him…” Will narrowed his eyes, causing the other to glance away.

  
“And?”

  
“And… he said he knew all that, and that… look, don’t shoot the messenger. I tried to apologize and make it better, he didn’t listen, then he ran off super fast. Like super fast, I’ve never seen anyone run that fast before.” His eyes got glassy and far away as he spoke, an indication that the Mist was to blame. Nico must have shadow traveled again, though to where was anyone’s guess.

  
“What more aren’t you telling me? Talk, your life might depend on it.” Hazel put her hand on his, making him take a step back. He let go of Johnny’s shirt.

  
“Allow me, Will.” She turned on him, eyes molten gold. “If you have information to my brother’s whereabouts, you will tell us now, or so help me I will find the deepest, darkest hole in Tartarus and drop you into it, where you can live out the sad, short remainder of your life burning away in misery and regret. Don’t try me.” He flinched like her words were a weapon, eyes dropping to the ground.

  
“You’re not going to like it, but I’m not making it up.” His eyes wandered back to them and when they didn’t say anything, he sighed. “He said you’re standing at a crossroads and neither one wants to admit you need to take a separate path. That’s paraphrasing, of course, but more or less what he said. Also something about being roommates more than being in a relationship.” Will winced, knowing it had to be the truth. Hazel turned to him sadly, checking to see if he was doing alright.

  
“Thank you for telling the truth. Now get out of here before I take Hazel up on her offer and push you into a hole myself.” Johnny didn’t wait around after that, just ran off down the street.

  
“He’s just hurting, Will. He’ll see that and come back. We should go home, he’ll come when he’s ready to talk.” Will nodded numbly, wishing he could fall into a hole himself.

 

Nico

He stepped out into the familiar cabin, glancing around the room. Everything was just like they’d left it only months before, his bed still made up in case they decided to visit, a few pictures of their group lining the walls. They depicted a happier time, before the mess he found himself in.

If Nico had just spoken sooner, none of this would have happened. If he just relied on Will like he used to for his troubles, Will would have made it all better. But he didn’t, instead he pulled away from the one person that kept him sane, too afraid to ruin Will’s little glimmer of happiness, not knowing the he himself was the only happiness the other wanted or needed.

  
He broke down and sobbed, all of the emotions he’d been keeping inside for months pouring out of him like a faucet that was finally turned on. He cried for hurting Will. He cried for hurting himself. He’d come so far in the past few years, only to lose sight of who and what mattered most. If they weren’t a team, if they couldn’t lean on the other to get them through the bad times, what chance did they have?  With one last look around, he fell into the bed, desperate for the perspective of sleep.

 

When he woke up, it still wasn't better. If anything, it only cemented the fact he was going to have to say goodbye and try to move on. This place, this camp, was his home, the only one he’d ever made for himself. He had thought he could change things up and it would all be okay, but he didn’t know how to exist outside of their little bubble. He wasn’t like Will, he wasn't adaptable. He climbed out of bed and decided to go for a walk. Maybe the outdoors would make him feel better.

  
“Nico? I didn’t know you were coming. Where’s Will?” He turned around and stared into the green eyes of Lou Ellen. She’d gotten taller since he’d seen her, though that didn’t say much. She’d also cut about a foot off her long hair, choosing to wear it in a pixie cut.

  
“I came alone, Lou,” he murmured, and her eyes grew sad.

  
“What happened between you two dummies now?” He flinched, not because of her words, but because of the overwhelming sadness in her voice, like she could see right through him but wanted him to tell her anyway.

  
“We’re just going separate ways, that’s all. I can’t live that life like I thought, and it’s his dreams, so I’m not going to drag him back. It’ll be okay, it’s better this way.” She flicked him on the head.

  
“You’re still so dense, di Angelo. Go talk to the boy, you’ll see. You know I’m always right.” He sighed heavily but nodded.

  
“Alright, but when I come back you’ll have to let it go. I just want to move past all this, not be reminded of it every second.” She gave him a pointed look, then rolled her eyes.

  
“Just go already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is the last one.


	11. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that read this as it was posted, Nico’s part in the last chapter was lengthened due to forgetting to add a piece I wrote. Go read then continue.  
> If you're reading this after the day it was posted, carry on. Or check to make sure you're not included in that. Whichever. Only takes a second.

He had barely slept that night, tossing and turning in the bed, arms searching for something that wasn’t there. It killed him more to know that it was all his fault, that he’d been so blind to everything but his stupid self that he let Nico suffer all alone, thinking there was no way out but to leave. He had been so selfish for months, not caring about the repercussions of his actions or who they hurt. It wasn’t even worth all of his effort, not when he had so many other options to choose from. He was just being stubborn and headstrong because he didn’t want to admit that he wasn't quite sure what he wanted from life anymore. It was scary to think he didn’t have a goal in mind, that he was flailing around, hoping to catch onto something worthwhile. It never occurred to him that he’d already found what he was looking for.

  
Climbing out of the bed, he cooked some breakfast for himself and ate alone. There was no telling how long Nico would be gone for, so he tried his best to maintain a normal routine to pass the long, painful hours. He sipped his cinnamon coffee, the only way he’d ever take it, and opened a book he’d been neglecting longer than his relationship. The simple act felt so good, he resisted the urge to laugh. This was him, this was what he needed. Not medical school in the mortal world, tests and exams and stress. He hadn’t realized it before, but he missed camp. Never, not even on the busiest day in the infirmary, had he ever felt overwhelmed. In just three short months, he’d gone from Will Solace to doctor faceless, and he didn’t like it.

  
Nico stepped out of the shadows, right in front of him, and he tossed his book aside and tackled him. They hit the ground hard, Nico taking the brunt of things, but he couldn’t care, because he was back, and he was safe, and the world was right again.

  
“Hades damn it, Solace, what in the world was that for?” Nico pushed him off and stood up. He scrambled to his feet, feeling embarrassed.

  
“Sorry, I’m just so glad you came home. I didn’t know if you would… come back, that is.” His lip trembled, so he bit it hard to stop the thing. Nico brushed himself off and eyed him cooly.

  
“We needed to talk, so I’m here to talk.” There was an awkward silence before Will filled it.

  
“I know what you want to say, but you’re wrong.” Nico frowned then cleared his throat.

  
“I’ve thought a lot about it, about us and our future, and I’ve come to a decision. I think we should part ways, you doing your thing and I’ll do mine. It’ll be better this way.” Will shook his head, refusing to hear of it.

  
“I know you think that’s what needs to happen, but you’re wrong.” He sighed, face starting to show glimmers of the emotions he was trying so hard to keep back.

  
“This, whatever we have right now, it’s not working. Maybe it works for you, but it doesn’t work for me. I watch you grow, expanding your horizons, and I’m just there, not living up to anything, just fading into the background. I don’t want to crush your dreams and make you stop this just because I don’t like the outcome. I couldn’t live with myself if you resented me for making you choose between the two. So I’ll walk away.”

  
“Nico di Angelo, if you are doing this under the guise of benefiting me, then I’ll stop you right there. I don’t want that, any of that. I want you, and I choose you.” Nico’s face crumpled.

  
“I’m not going to stand in your way, Will. It’s fine. I’m going back to camp half-blood, and I’ll visit you whenever you want, just ask. I don’t want to be responsible for ruining your dreams, and I also can’t keep wasting my time where I’m not necessary. I can’t become that scared, unwanted kid again, I refuse to. You go, live your life and get your degree. I’ll still be waiting when you’re done… if you haven’t changed your mind about me by then.” Will pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

  
“No,” he finally replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Nico looked perplexed, not quite understanding his objection.

  
“You can’t force me to stay here, Will. I can’t do it, I refuse to keep-“ Will pulled him into a hug, effectively silencing him. When he didn’t hug back, Will sighed.

  
“The world isn’t going to miss one doctor, but my world is going to miss me if I’m no longer a part of it. That’s what's important, Nico, not school, not hospitals, it’s you and me, Hazel and Frank, and everyone else we know and love. Those are the things that are important to me, not some idea I had for myself when I was a kid. I understand that now. So no, I’m not going back next semester, or ever, because I’m not losing you to this, and it’s just not worth anything if I don’t have you with me.”

  
“I don’t… I don’t understand,” Nico mumbled, and Will pulled back, looking up into those beautiful pools of obsidian he couldn’t ever imagine living without.

  
“I’m trying to propose to you, you dummy. I don’t have a ring or a pretty speech, but I’ll give you forever if you’ll have me.” Nico’s face flickered with emotion, going from confused, to upset, back to confused, finally landing on scared. Tears welled in his eyes and he buried his face in Will’s shoulder and cried, body shaking with sobs. Will held onto him tightly, one hand slipping into his hair, the other tight around his back.

  
“Will Solace, you insufferable idiot,” he mumbled, voice muffled and choked with tears. Will smiled, beside himself.

  
“Not the response I was looking for, but it wasn't a no, I don’t think.” Nico held him even harder, making it difficult to breathe.

  
“You ruin everything. I can’t even break up with you, you have to go and turn it into a marriage proposal. Who does that? Who asks someone that tries to leave them to marry them instead?” Will chuckled at that.

  
“In all fairness, you did say that you want me to follow my dreams, and that you’d be waiting for me, and so on. You weren’t exactly telling me to go jump off a cliff and never speak to you again.” Nico pulled back, face wet with tears and kissed him hard. He returned it with such fervor that he thought his knees would buckle and he’d come tumbling to the ground. Everything was right in that moment, he never wanted it to end.

  
“I don’t need to get married to stay with you forever. I’ll do it wholeheartedly and without question, so long as you want me to.” Will smiled at him, wiping a stray tear from his cheek with his thumb.

  
“I know that, darlin’, but I want to. And not because you scared me half to death, but because I love you and need you in my life. Plus it kind of makes it harder for you to leave me.” Nico smiled back, resting his forehead against Will’s.

  
“As if a silly piece of paper could keep me with you,” he teased. “I can shadow travel, it pretty much means I can go anywhere I want, whenever I want, and you can’t stop me.”

  
“Not on my watch, you’re not. Husband’s orders.” Nico laughed, and the sound was like long overdue music to his ears.

  
“What happened to doctor’s orders?”

  
“Husband outranks doctor any day,” he replied with a grin. Nico scoffed, then smiled, pulling him back in for another kiss.

  
“Fine, I’ll marry you, I guess. Talked me into it or whatever.”

  
“Nico di Angelo, you have made me one very happy man.” His black eyes sparkled.

  
“You know, Solace, I was thinking the exact same thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END GUYS! HOORAAAAAAAYYYYY.  
> You all make me smile so much with your comments, it makes me want to write even more.   
> I hope you liked it, stay tuned for more fics and feel free to ask for anything, anytime. Writing is a passion, I like doing it, and I aim to please those that make me smile.


End file.
